By Your Side
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: America comes down with a bad case of bronchitis. England takes him home and takes care of him. America is scared England's going to leave him that night... Sick!Fic


ONESHOT

*Alfred's POV*

I clutched my chest. It felt as if it was falling apart. I hadn't been able to breathe for weeks properly. A nagging cough kept wracking my system and none of my inhalers had worked, none of the rescue ones that is.

"Dude," I breathed, or rather tried to and said to myself. "What…is…wrong…with…me?"

I clutched my chest again which hurt a little as another cough wracked my lungs.

I reached into my pocket and called the only person I knew who could help me now…

"Hey Britain," I wheezed out. "I need help…"

8888888888888

*Standard POV*

Alfred sat in the hospital for nations with Arthur mere seconds from being checked out.

"Alfred," Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand. "You'll be ok you got it?"

"I," Alfred wheezed and coughed loudly. "I…don't…know…Bri…"

Alfred coughed again.

"America," the doctor called. "Let's get you in here quickly."

Arthur helped Alfred stand up and into the doctor's room.

88888888888

"How long has this been going on America?" the doctor asked, feeling the man's forehead as he breathed into a mask.

"A while now," Alfred choked out. "It think it's just pollution increase."

"Whatever it is," the doctor recorded his symptoms. "It's given you a bad case of bronchitis…"

"Bronchitis," Arthur exclaimed. "How could you not tell me you weren't feeling well America?"

"I thought it was just the asthma." Alfred coughed again.

Arthur sighed. He had known Alfred had asthma from a young age and it had gotten a little bit worse over the years, but that was about all he knew.

"The asthma isn't helping matters," the doctor said. "I suggest just rest, fluids, and your inhaler, no strenuous activities until this has passed got it?"

"He understands doctor." Arthur answered for Alfred who was currently catching his breath again.

Alfred smiled.

"Now," Arthur asked Alfred. "Are you ok to go home, do you think you're ok to be off the mask now?"

"Yeah," Alfred choked out again. "I think I am…"

"Alright then," Arthur smiled. "Don't worry I've got you."

Alfred trusted him and let him lead him out of the building and to the awaiting car.

888888888888

When they arrived at Alfred's house Arthur led Alfred up to his room immediately and let him sit down to catch his breath for a few moments before he lay down.

"Britain," he sputtered. "I need…inhaler…"

"Alright," Arthur handed it to Alfred, who gladly puffed it twice. "There you go…"

Alfred tried breathing again but it was of no use.

"Arthur," he said in a raspy voice. "I feel like shit…"

"I know," Arthur ruffled his hair and then felt his forehead. "Your fever's gone up, hold on I'll be right back…"

"NO," Alfred clung to him like cellophane. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"America," Arthur said. "Relax, I'll be back in mere moments, you won't be without me for more than a minute."

Alfred still looked scared but then nodded.

Arthur returned in mere moments just as he had promised with a wet washcloth, some medicine, and another inhaler.

"The other inhaler's empty," Arthur said, placing the washcloth on Alfred's forehead and feelings his cheeks. "So it called for a fresh one."

"Oh," Alfred replied. "Thanks Britain…"

"You breathing any better than before?" Arthur sat down next to him.

"A little," Alfred said. "The mask helped."

"I know it did," Arthur smiled. "But we'll have to make do since I nor you have one of those ok?"

"Ok…" Alfred broke into a coughing fit.

Arthur sat him up and patted his back as he coughed up the mucus from his lungs into his mouth.

"Eww," he said. "Hey…Britain…tissue…please."

"Sure thing…" Arthur grimaced and handed him the tissue that he promptly spit into and then handed back.

Arthur threw it immediately into the trash.

"Hey Britain," Alfred pleaded. "Could you tell me a story of when you were a pirate…?"

"Alfred…" Arthur said.

"Please," Alfred coughed once. "I can't fall asleep without a story."

"Oh alright then," Arthur chuckled and tucked the sheets over Alfred's body. "I remember one time when I was about to kick Spain's ass!"

"Be specific," Alfred choked out. "That was many a time…"

"Oh this time it was for real," Arthur laughed. "This time he had gone and crossed the line, he'd stolen my girlfriend, and this time I was pissed, so with my parrot on my shoulder and sword in my hand I grabbed my ship and crew and took off towards Spain's house!"

Alfred's eyes were barely open as he listened intently to Arthur describing every detail.

Fifteen minutes later the story was done.

"And that's the story of how I kicked Spain's ass for real!" Arthur finished.

He looked over to see Alfred sleeping rather soundly. He figured it was the best he had slept in days considering the issue with breathing. Arthur smiled and looked over at the inviting comfy chair in the corner of Alfred's room and walked over to it. Arthur looked one last time at the peacefully sleeping Alfred before falling asleep himself.

88888888888888

Many hours later Arthur was awoken by coughing and hacking. When he awoke it was dark outside and inside the room, he ran over towards the light and turned it on to see Alfred, red in the face and choking practically to death.

"America," he held him close and patted his back. "Sssh, you'll be ok…"

"I," Alfred sputtered as best he could. "I'm….gonna….die…"

"Over my dead body," Arthur snapped. "You'll be just fine…"

"No I won't," Alfred cried so hard he wheezed and soaked Arthur's shoulder. "I'm gonna die!"

"America," Arthur held the crying nation. "Just slow down and breathe…"

Alfred did as he was told and slowed down his breathing. His tears still fell though.

"Come stop your crying it'll be alright," Arthur sang slowly. "Just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry…"

Alfred sniffled and pressed his head into Arthur's neck.

"You remember that song?" Arthur asked and smiled.

"Yeah…" Alfred said.

"You remember whenever I sang that you knew you were going to be just fine," Arthur said. "Just as you are now…"

"I know," Alfred felt a little small right now. "I just get scared when I can't breathe…I don't want you to leave me because if I need help you won't be here…"

"I'm not leaving," Arthur felt his forehead again. "Not while you are like this."

"Good," Alfred lay back down. "Sit with me?"

"Of course." Arthur sat next to Alfred who promptly closed his eyes and breathed slowly in and out as he attempted sleep once more.

Arthur sat by Alfred. He refused to fall asleep again…he needed to be there for Alfred if he woke up and needed anything.

"Don't worry America," Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair again. "I'll stay by your side…I'm not leaving…"

Alfred snored slightly but didn't show any signs of a reply. He was too far asleep.

**Read and Review**


End file.
